


Best Laid Plans

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Deep Impact (1998)
Genre: F/M, Request fics, feed my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when all your plans are based on surviving a disaster that never happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my LJ friends for fic requests to keep my Muse fed. This was written for Shirebound, who requested a fic based on the movie _Deep Impact_ , specifically: "I'd love a scene just after the movie ends, where Elijah's character Leo suddenly realizes that he has a wife and baby to care for, and no home to go back to."

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/LeoandSarah.jpg.html)

_It's beautiful_ , Leo Biederman thinks as he watches the meteor fragments descending to earth like dying fireworks. Traveling all together in one huge chunk of burning rock made them dangerous, but now, separated into smaller fragments, they pose no threat, and can be appreciated for their beauty as they light up the blue sky.

Leo turns to look at Sarah, his...wife. That hasn't really sunk in yet, the fact that they're legally married. He loves her, but theirs had been a marriage of convenience on her part, a way to keep her safe and her family safe. Leo had convinced himself that she loved him, but realized she didn't when Sarah had refused to leave her mother and father when they hadn't been included in the lottery selection that was keeping his own parents and younger sister out of danger. He'd let her go then, but not being able to stand the idea of losing her, he'd left the safety of the compound and gone back for her.

Sarah stands beside him now, holding a baby only a few months old, his...sister-in-law. That's even harder for Leo to contemplate. When Mrs. Hotcher had put her baby daughter in Sarah's arms, and she and Leo had taken off on her father's motorcycle, Leo hadn't been thinking about what the future would hold, only that they would have one. He'd been running on adrenaline, so intent on surviving that he hadn't given a thought to what would happen if they did survive. 

Only a year ago, he'd been a carefree teenager. Now he was a married man and, for all intents and purposes, a father. He'd been ready and willing to step up when it had been just a concept to him. Marrying Sarah made her a Biederman, and therefore she'd be included with the rest of his family, living safely underground when the earth was destroyed.

Only the earth hasn't been destroyed. It will continue to spin on, just as it always has, but while the world in general has survived and everything will return to some semblance of normalcy, Leo Biederman realizes that _his_ world will never be the same again.


End file.
